


Nagisa learns to swear

by mintyCh0c0late



Series: Literal Shitposts [1]
Category: Madoka Magica, Pulle Pulla Madoka Magica
Genre: I need to be stopped, Other, Swearing, this was literally written in 2 minutes, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyCh0c0late/pseuds/mintyCh0c0late
Summary: This is terrible





	

The doors swung open, banging loudly against the walls as Mami and Nagisa entered, discovering their friends, whom were cursed to keep cursing for all eternity. The word fuck was the only thing that could be heard, being repeated in a similar style to the seagulls from finding Nemo, suddenly a younger, softer voice cut through the noise, the only thing Mami heard those few seconds, was Nagisa saying "Fuck." A single tear slipped down the girls cheek, as she whispered. "Why.."


End file.
